


The righteous side of hell

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: A little bit of bondage, D/s, M/M, Modern AU, Some daddy kink, Spanking, and the usual sexy times, some riding crop action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Porny little sequel toThe darkest burning star





	The righteous side of hell

**Author's Note:**

> _Arms wide open, I stand alone_   
>  _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone_   
>  _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell_   
>  _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell_

The tour has been over for almost a month and he and James have settled into a routine of sorts. The band has the next three months off to recoup and regroup before writing sessions start for the next album. They’ve not broached the subject of living together yet but John knows it’s only a matter of time, they alternate between his apartment and James’s house but they no longer sleep alone, not since James joined him on tour and they’d become official. John has never felt so satisfied in his entire life. The filthy things that James says to him, the way James takes him apart expertly, fills a void in John that he’d walled off for years, but John is still edgy. There are things that John wants, things he needs that he’s not sure how to ask for. They’re not things he’s ever asked for before. He steels his resolve and tells himself that tonight he’s going to ask for it, he’s going to tell James what he wants. He knows well enough that James won’t ridicule him, won’t mock him. He doesn’t have the kind of fear with James that he’d had with Trevor.

When John walks into the kitchen hours later, James is stuffing, rolling and tying a pork roast. One of the surprises James had had up his sleeve was his expert ability in the kitchen. James cooks for him more nights than not when they’re both in town and John has become spoiled. John can’t keep his eyes from straying to James’s hand as he deftly ties knots in the twine holding the meat together. John feels his face heating as he thinks about all the way James could tie him. James could tie him to the bed, maybe even hog tie him at some point, make him completely immobile. John is lost enough in his own mind that he misses James calling his name the first time.

“John.” The second time it’s almost a command and John looks up quickly with a sharp intake of breath. James’s eyes search his face.”Right, okay, so we’re going to put this in the fridge for now.” James washes his hands and puts the entire pan in the fridge before taking John by the hand and leading him to the bedroom.

James pulls restraints and a riding crop out of his closet and John’s knees go weak in relief as his cock starts to fill, excitement simmering in his stomach. James tosses both items onto the bed and then approaches John slowly, stepping behind him, his body pressed against John’s back. John breathes deep, draws the scent of James into him, arousal curls through him, his heartbeat accelerates, his skin starts to prickle with awareness as James’s runs his fingers down John’s arms. His body is so attuned to James, every touch is like a blessing, it soothes him and excites him all at once.

“Is that what you’ve been needing, sweetheart? “ John can only nod, his eyes glued to the rolled edge of the crop, his body starting to tingle. “Couldn’t do much more than a few smacks on the ass in the bus could we? Too many ears to hear the way you beg so pretty for it.” More nodding from John, “But now,” James’s breaths ghosts down John’s neck, his mouth pressed right against John’s ear, “Now, daddy can tan that sweet little ass of yours the way you deserve.”

John’s cock goes hard so fast he sways on his feet, he whimpers and leans back against James. James steps away and around, flicks his eyes down John’s body and says, “Strip.”

Never before has John moved so quickly. The desire to please burns under skin, his heartbeat loud in his ears. James waits until he’s completely nude before once again circling John where he stands. “You’re gorgeous. I’ve been waiting for you to ask, to give me a sign you were ready. I should have known better, you’ve always been ready, haven’t you?” James stops in front of him, tilts his head so their eyes meet. John nods, his mouth too dry to speak. “I’m so sorry I made you wait.” James kisses him then, deep and wet, his tongue invading John’s mouth. John whimpers into it, his hands holding onto James’s arms to steady himself. He feels lightheaded and muzzy. Pulling him forward, James leads him to the bed. He bends John over the bed, his legs spread wide, his ass up in the air. James’s hand rubs over John’s ass cheeks, and John groans into the bed. James’s hand comes down hard on his right cheek and John yelps, full body shivers, and tips his ass up higher silently asking for more.

James starts out slow, the smacks light at first, warming John’s ass up. After each one, James’s hand caresses him, rubbing back and forth, sometimes pulling him apart, letting his finger trail lightly over his hole making John eager for a firmer touch. Each hit is a little harder than the last and John can feel his skin heating, wishes he could see the redness he knows James is leaving. Desire zings through his body, his blood feels like it’s molten, his heart is hammering. After a dozen smacks John is rutting into the bed. His cock hard and aching, a small pool of precome forming beneath him. James presses himself to John’s back and John hisses as the denim of James’s jeans scrape over his his ass.

James mouths at his shoulder, his voice soft, “I wish you could see yourself. Fucking beautiful. All that pale skin marked up with my hand prints. Should I take a picture for you to see later?” John can only nod. He feels James reach between them, and then it’s skin on skin and John moans, pushes back, he can feel James’s cock, hard and hot, where it nestles into his crack. James squeezes his cheeks and John stutters out a breath, pain radiating along his spine. He whimpers at the loss of James’s body, hears rustling that he assumes is James removing his own clothes. He hears the shutter click of James’s iPhone and he feels his face flush realizing that James really is taking a picture.

He doesn’t see James reach for the crop and when the first hit comes John gasps and has to shove his hand down to grab his cock at the base to keep himself from coming. The pain sears through him, his whole body shudders as he moans his approval, “Fuck, yes.”

“Count.” James demands.

John sucks in a breath, “One.” Another slap, the other side this time, more delicious pain curling through him, “Two.” The word is breathless, barely audible, but James must hear it because he lays the crop down against John’s ass again. “Three.” John barely manages grit out the numbers behind his clenched jaw as pain rockets through him. John puts his head against the bed, waits patiently for each subsequent hit, pleasure suffuses him, he feels himself melting into the bed, the stinging slaps clearing his mind of everything but the desperate ache in his cock.  

James continues to hit and John continues to count, each smack drives John closer to the edge. His fingers are starting to cramp they’re holding the base of his cock so tightly. He can feel the frantic beat of his heart in his fingers where they’re wrapped around himself. He’s covered in sweat, shaking non stop. By the time they reach hit fifteen, tears are leaking from John’s eyes and his ass feels like it’s on fire.

The next time James touches him it’s his hands rubbing lotion over him. It’s cool and soothing, taking the sting away almost instantly. John finally feels the sharp need to come recede and he can release his cock. The next thing he feels is almost a tickling sensation and it only takes him seconds to realize the wet sensation is James’s tongue. James licks over his abused skin slowly making John whimper. He hears James hum just before he spreads John’s cheeks and licks over his hole. John nearly comes off the bed, “Oh _god_.” The dual feeling of James’s hands on his sore ass combined with the hot drag of his tongue over John’s hole threatens to overwhelm him. It’s almost too much, driving him right back up to the edge. James hums against him, the vibration travels all the way to John’s toes. James’s tongue breaches him and he cries out, his cock getting impossibly harder.

He starts to reach for his cock again but James beats him. Instead of staving off John’s orgasm, James closes his fist around John and encourages him to move. James only spends few more minutes plying John’s ass with his tongue before he lays his body out on top of John, his voice rasping in John’s ear, his cock sliding through the sweat and spit in John’s crack, “Come for me baby, take the edge off.”

John is helpless to do anything but obey. He comes with a wracking sob, his entire body shaking, his legs giving out, his vision goes white and fuzzy as a wave of pleasure washes through him stealing his breath. James’s body is the only thing keeping John on the bed, his weight pinning John down. His cock pulses again and again, making John jerk with each contraction. James's fingers squeeze around the head and John cries out, hips bucking.

Eventually James gets him up on the bed on his back, his hands tied together and then looped through the headboard above his head, his feet are tied with his legs spread wide. John is still sucking in heaving breaths as he comes down. He feels James climb between his legs and then his mouth is on John’s cock sucking at him gently, licking at the mess John made of himself. John’s body instinctively tries to move away, his cock still so sensitive. John whimpers, twists his hips away only to have James hold him still.

When John looks down James is watching him, his eyes hot and hungry. James pulls off with a pop and crawls up John’s body. John thinks he is so incredibly sexy that he can hardly believe that James is his, that he alone gets to have him. James licks a wet stripe up his stomach, swirls his tongue in John’s belly button. He bites at John’s nipples. John arches to get more. Long, slow drag of teeth along his collarbone. James pushes his nose up into John’s hair behind his ear and scents him. It’s so blatantly alpha that John feels the need to roll over and present himself. His body comes down on John’s and John can feel him everywhere. He presses up, his heels digging in for what little leverage he can get, tries to rub himself against James. He can feel the wiry hair of James’s groin scratch against his hip, he feels the hot, damp head of James’s cock leave a sticky trail over his pelvis, he can feel the hair on James’s chest rub over his nipples, it all makes John shiver, a low moan echoing around them as his senses are overloaded. James slides his body back and forth against John, “You’re so fucking gorgeous, John. So good for me.”

John feels the words like a physical touch, his body flushes, his heart fluttering as the praise sinks into his soul. John hums, rubs his head against James’s, their beards scraping together. Before he realizes it James is up and moving. John tracks his movements. He goes first to the bathroom, then back to the closet and then back to the bed. He sets a bottle of slick down on the bedside table and holds out a blindfold to John with a raised brow, the question clear.

“Yes.” John answers without hesitation. James leans into him, his mouth covering John’s as he ties the blindfold behind John’s head. His tongue licks along John’s bottom lip, nips at it before pulling away. John tries to chase him but James moves away too quickly.

John’s body starts when James rubs the cold leather tip of the crop over his right nipple. John swears he can hear the whoosh of air right before it strikes lightly in the same spot. John’s body jerks, his mouth opening on a high pitched cry. He feels his cock swell and jerk where it lays against his stomach. Another sharp slap to his other nipple makes him whimper. The head of the crop makes a smooth path down the center of John’s chest, over his cock and down his left thigh. James draws the crop back but it doesn’t immediately land, instead James’s mouth latches onto the inside of John’s thigh, his teeth nipping roughly at the skin making John cry out. James disappears again leaving John panting. The strike he’d expected earlier lands against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, hard to enough to feel but light enough to keep from damaging the delicate skin. John shudders with the knowledge that James _knows_ what he’s doing, that he knows the limits of each body part, knows how to bring pleasure effortlessly while delivering the exact dose of pain John needs. The next slap is to the head of John’s cock, his body tries to curl inward, but his restraints keep him in place, laid bare for James’s enjoyment. James alternates between his nipples and his cock, his thighs getting a fair number of hits too, all of it combing to turn John into a barely coherent mass of sensation. He can feel the sweat on his skin, he can feel the heat radiating from his chest and thighs, hot from the continued blows of the crop. He can’t catch his breath he’s panting so hard. He tries to regulate his breathing, but his mouth is so dry, he thinks his lips may be chapped.

Two more slaps to his cock, he can feel the wetness of precome leaking onto his stomach and he’s so hard it almost hurts, the foreskin pulled back tightly. James places two very short, gentle slaps to his balls and John thrusts up, “Fuck.” John nearly shouts as his body strains. He hears James leave the room and John concentrates on his body, tries to feel all the small welts the crop left behind. He feels good, probably the most relaxed he’s felt in years despite the high level of arousal that courses through him. The hum that constantly buzzed in his brain is quiet and satisfaction sits heavy in his chest. He feels like he can breath, the drowning feeling that had haunted him for so long is finally gone. He hears James shuffle back in, and then the blindfold is being lifted as James sits beside him on the bed. John blinks several times to let his eyes adjust, and when he looks down he gasps. The entire front of his body is covered in red welts, some darker than others, all of them expertly applied. John meets James’s eyes, his gaze is hooded, want written in their depths as he watches John. He tries to reach for James but his arms jerk against the headboard. James chuckles before putting his hand behind John’s head for support and bringing a bottle of water to his mouth. John tries to drink the entire thing and James pulls it back, “Slowly.” John smiles at James’s mothering tone. After setting the bottle aside James reaches up and utilities John’s arms, he rubs John’s wrist slowly, his fingers digging in and bringing sensation back to John’s hands. He kisses each wrist before laying them across John’s stomach. John hums, his eyes closing in pleasure. John can’t help but trace a few of the thicker welts across his chest, they’re hot to the touch and tender. John has to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the feel of them under his fingers. James treats John’s legs and feet to the same massage bringing the feeling back slowly.

By the time James is done John has that feeling he gets when he’s pleasantly buzzed, light and happy, his body tingling, his mind a little foggy. James lies next to him, his fingers tracing some of the fading welts, “How do you feel.”

Stretching his entire body, John closes his eyes, hums, and then says, “Fucking amazing.” He turns on his side and curls into James’s space, his mouth seeking. James kisses him slowly, his tongue swiping along John’s bottom lip, then his top lip before sweeping into John’s mouth to twine their tongues together. He licks the roof of John’s mouth, over his teeth before pulling back. They come together a half a dozen times, each kiss getting deeper, heavier, the heat building between them until John can’t help but beg for it, “Please, James, I need you.”

James wastes no time in putting John on his back and reaching for the bottle on the table. He kneels between John’s thighs, his eyes heavy with desire as he looks at John’s marked body. There’s possession in his gaze and it makes John shiver. James coats three fingers in slick and then glides them over John’s cock, the touch is light, making him twitch. James moves down past his balls, long stroking press over his perineum, and then a single fingertip rubs over his hole. John pushes into the touch but James refuses to move faster, it’s just slow, rubbing presses over the sensitive skin, “Stop being a fucking tease.”

He just gets laughed at as James continues to play at his hole, never actually pushing in. John blows out a frustrated breath, closes his eyes and tries to just enjoy the touch of James’s fingers. Once his eyes are closed he stops thinking about the desperate need to be filled, instead he starts focusing on the swirl of James’s fingers, the way he’ll press lightly as he rubs up and down. He concentrates on the way James’s finger and thumb work in tandem, a gentle press against his hole as he strokes just under John’s balls. It’s _so good_. John rocks his hips down carefully, moving into the touch, gasps as the sensation spiders out across his whole body making the hair on his arms stand on end. He spreads his legs a little wider, lifts his pelvis, feels the barely there scrape of James’s nail over his rim. He moans his approval at the small spike of pain it generates.

“That’s it sweetheart, you feel how good that is.” James’s voice in his ear is deep and low, the sound of it making John hotter.

He feels the the bed shift, hears James moving around and then there’s breath on sac, his own breath hitching as James pulls John’s legs over his shoulders. John squeezes his eyes shut, tries to keep his brain shut off, wants to just feel. James tips his hips and then James’s tongue swipes over him and it’s electric.

“Oh _god_.” John fists his hands in the bedding to keep from touching himself, to keep from directing James’s head where he wants it, instead letting James do as he pleases. Each long stroke of James’s tongue drags a broken moan out of John. James licks from the base of his ass all the way to his balls. He mouths at each one, his tongue laving the skin, his lips tugging gently at the sparse hair at the base of his cock. James engulfs both at once, his mouth hot as he rolls his tongue around them. John cries out, his hips lifting on their own accord. James  pulls him back to the bed, licks a single stripe up his cock before diving back down. He wiggles his tongue over John’s hole and John can feel himself fluttering, trying to open for James and then finally the tip of his tongue licks in and John shudders hard, his head going back, mouth open and panting.

"Oh. Oh, fuck yes.” John tries to stay still as more of James’s tongue slides into him, his thumbs pulling John apart, massaging the skin around his hole as John opens. But he can’t help himself, his feet plant on the bed and he surges up, fucks back against James’s face. James slams him back to the bed, flips him over and smacks his ass twice. John hisses, his already over sensitive skin tingles with the hit but he doesn’t have time to think about it before James’s shoulders are pushing John’s thighs apart, his hands gripping John’s asscheeks, pulling him apart once more for his tongue to dive in. John shouts, his fingers curl around the headboard slats, his fingers white he’s holding so tight. He bites into the pillow to stifle his scream when James shoves a finger in next to his tongue. He wiggles it back and forth before reaching up and petting over John’s prostate. The touch is light, so much so that the sparking fire it usually sends through John’s body is dampened, the touch is still every bit as pleasurable but he can actually feel it instead of being overcome by pure sensation. A rolling wave of want washes over him, he loses his ability to speak, his mouth opens against the pillow as he pants. It feels like James is touching him everywhere from the balls of his feet the top of his head, he’s overwhelmed with it, his muscles start to tense, his limbs shaking with the intensity of it, his stomach turns over, clenches down, he feels like he’s going to come but nothing happens, he sits on the edge, not falling over and not backing off, his teeth click together as his jaw clenches.

John thinks he loses some time because the next thing he knows he’s being flipped back over and James is sliding into him with a single hard thrust that makes John’s body arch up, pleasure curling like a fog around him, hazy and so thick he can almost taste it. He feels the heaviness of James’s cock filling him, stretching him, he clutches at James, tries to pull him deeper. John feels himself opening further, his body sucking at James, his hips rock up into James’s hard thrusts. All his nerve endings are firing, every touch, every movement sets off an explosion in his brain. James’s hands where they cup his ass cheeks are pulling John up into every forceful push. John presses his face to James’s neck, his mouth open against the damps skin, he licks at James’s throat, hears James moan above him, the sound broken and sharp, “You feel _so good_ , daddy. Don’t fucking stop.”

James squeezes his fingers on John’s ass, his hips shove up and in and he drives right over that sweet spot making John’s whole body ache with the need to come. John wraps himself around James, his legs around James’s waist, his arms around his shoulders his body holding him tightly as James fucks him up the bed. Every thrust pushes a desperate moan out of John’s mouth. John can hear the way the bed bangs against the wall, the sound of their bodies coming together is loud around him, he’s surrounded by James’s harsh panting breath, his half bitten off moans as John’s body grips him. James’s hips start to slow and John panics, “No, nonono, please.” He whines.

James pulls back enough to kneel between his thighs briefly before folding forward again, his hands next to John’s head, his mouth pressed to John’s ear, “So fucking tight, baby. You feel like velvet inside, makes me crazy.” He pumps his hips in little circles interspersed with short hard bursts making John cry out, “Show me what you want.”

John pushes up, his feet scrabbling as he fucks himself back against James, his hands fit around James’s biceps, squeezing tight to use James as leverage. James’s eyes are heavy lidded as he watches John, desire written in his face and it encourages John. James licks his lips, watches John’s cock where it lies against his stomach, “So fucking hot, John.” James runs his thumb over John’s right nipple and it’s like a shock, John’s body jerks, his ass clamping down. James moans, his eyes rolling up, his hips shooting forward. James takes John’s hips in his hands, the grip bruising, and pulls John into him. The rhythm is punishing and John can only hold on as James fucks him hard, his cock sliding deep with every push of James’s hips.  

John’s back arches, his mouth falling open, “Yeah, fuck, just like that. Now, god, _now_.” John’s body bucks just as James fists John’s cock, his grip tight, his fingers squeezing over the head, his thumb raking over the slit, “Fucking god...yes, fuck, yes.” John grinds his teeth as his cock pulses in James’s hand, the head flaring as he shoots across his chest coming so hard it hits his own shoulder, his nails digging into James’s arms for purchase. James has him half off the bed, holding him as he plows into John, grunting moans and half formed words slipping out of his mouth. When John looks ups he see James’s eyes trained on where they’re joined, sweat sliding down his chest, a deep flush covering him from head to mid abdomen, the muscles in his biceps bulging as he holds John’s hips in the air.

Rubbing his hands across his stomach John reaches down and frames his softening cock, draws James’s attention. He rubs the mess on his stomach into his skin before bringing his fingers to his mouth, James’s eyes following each movement, eyes dark and predatory. John sucks his fingers into his mouth and James makes a wounded sound before he presses John back to the bed to get at his mouth. His tongue fucks into John’s mouth in the same frantic rhythm as his hips fuck into John’s body. John sucks at James’s tongue before pulling out of the kiss and pressing his mouth to James’s ear, “Come on, come for me, daddy. Fill me up, let me feel you.” James grinds in and John feels his cock swell and then it’s heat and wet deep inside and John clenches down on him, milking James’s cock with small shifts of his hips. James moans, his arms shaking, his eyes squeezed shut, hips jerking erratically until finally he collapses next to John, his arm thrown over John’s stomach.

“Sweet fucking christ you’re amazing.” James’s eyes are bleary as he looks at John. John smiles, his stomach fluttering at the praise. He turns and curls into James’s side, his eyes starting to feel heavy. James turns to face John, pulls him in and fits himself around John with a soft sated sigh.

The next day John is sore and bruised and he’s never felt more complete in his entire life.


End file.
